how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-74.89.196.178-20131003095610/@comment-74.89.196.178-20131003214050
what im saying here is that if he COULD be with the mother he would. he's already said before that she's his soulmate. i obviously dont think robin is the perfect woman for him but if the mother is not around for whatever reason then of course he would make this statement about his dead wife. if the mother is dead and he moving on with robin that doesnt mean he wouldnt appreciate another 45 days with her especially since ted was borderline suicidal that day. dealing with grief ends with acceptance. it doesnt mean he's happy shes dead so now he can be with robin. that would be cruel. even if youve remarried or gotten together with someone else after your spouses death doesnt mean you dont still love them. i do give barney credit for changing. he just hasnt changed as much as robin which is why i felt it necessary to point out. barney was willing to make these sacrifices but for quinn. i guess im still unconfortable with how forced his breakup with quinn felt given that she quit (when she was at the airport) her job for him before he even proposedwhich were her conditions by the way. so she completely went against everything she promised herself for barney and hestill couldnt trust her? their break up never made sense to me. the writers had to come up with a better excuse like quinn was secretly still stripping, THEN you can say that he couldnt trust her. i do believe barney wants to have a serious relationship and believes in love he's just not ready for it. mentally. he's still acting like asshole toward his future wife. what barney needs is an epiphany before he can get married, like ted had. but the thing is ted would not regret it at all! she only thinks this because she has issues with her father which she admitted in "something old". ted has had 8 years to think about this and i have yet to see a season where ted looks at robin and goes "meh". its because ted is a gut guy. he feels that shit in his gut. he knows it doesnt makes sense for them to be together but he wants it anyway. it means he's thought this out very very well through out the entire 8 years of the show. thats the problem that is happening with him even now because he's moving to chicago. even when he was with stella. another one of my issues is the writing of the show. the leap episode would have been a fantastic episode to make ted truly get over robin and establish a new false romantic lead for him and then pull the old switcharoo and still make cristin milioti the mother. someone like victoria who he could have worked out wonderfully with btw but not victoria because its been established that she's not the mother. why keep pushing the robin button over and over again if its not going to happen. i too was on the "stop trying to make tedbin/red happen! Its not going to happen!" train but they insisted on poking on my old tedbin wounds that i had to admit that they are awesome together and that mother will never compare to a girl we've gotten to know for 8 years. i wanna know that ted ends up with the coolest chick in the world, better than who ever barney ends up with and better than lily because according to him she is cooler than everyone and after seeing the mother in action i really dont think she's that great. she's okay but she's like getting crackers when you coulda had cake. i dont hate the crackers but its cake. lets be serious. ted needs to be with cake... robin. cause he's the hero of the show. i dont see barney changing as pointless. pointless would be tell us that robin isnt the mother in the pilot, spend eight years making us say to ourselves "but maybe..." and then going "no. wait. never mind." THAT what would be pointless. if barney changes we can expect him to move forward with his life in a more positive attitude and spending his life with someone who he should be with no someone who's only with him because of her unhealthy obsession of pleasing her father. if they wanted us to get hung up on somebody for ted they could have just brought back victoria and stick to the will they or wont they thing for four years with them and let barney and robin be a couple without dragging the main character through the love triangle mud for shits and giggles. im not saying there shouldnt be robin and barney drama because that would be boring and they wouldve been married by season 7 but in this senario but why does ted have to be a part of it if not to make ted end up with robin. why destroy their friendship if not for a good cause that has been excessively poked at for 8 years. ted said victoria was right in predicting their friendship wouldnt work if he continued to hang out with barney and robin. on a side note i have some a question for everyone to theorize. this im asking as an impartial fan (as much as i can be anyway) but WTF was the cornflower blue tie thing about if not quinn? during barneys wedding freak out moment. since quinn is obviously not in barneys life anymore who was the cornflower blue tie that barney was talking about. at the time it made sense because we were assuming that during the wedding he was still conflicted over marrying whoever the bride was (robin was later revealed to be the bride) but now that we see that he and quinn have both moved on with their lives that brings up the question... who was the cornflower blue tie?